The Date
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Carl enlists the help of the males of the group to prepare a date with Beth. After Daryl forces a change of plans, can Carl still make this date work? Carl/Beth


Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead

AN: **I apologize for the VERY long wait for this. But, I wrote it, lost it and lost inspiration to do this again. But after watching the last episode last night, I got right back on to doing this. Axel was hilarious with the lesbian comment last night and Carl's face when he was hitting on Beth, funny stuff last night.**

**This is a continuation from Knight in a Cowboy Hat.**

The Date

"Wait...run that by me again?"

Glenn resisted the urge that he had to laugh when he watched Rick's reaction to his son's statement that he has a date with Beth. The look on Carl's face of pure embarassment went very well with Rick's shocked and confused look. Glenn was there in the prison barber shop when the two teens announced that they were gonna go on a date. Glenn was anxious to see the reaction of both of Carl's parents when the boy had to come clean that he had to set up a date for him and Beth. With Carl's embarassed look and the shocked and confused looks on both of the boy's parents, it definitely was worth it.

Daryl was trying, keyword being trying, to hold back the smirk that was slowly itching it's way onto his face while T-Dog already lost the fight and was grinning like an idiot. Glenn was also giving his own idiot-like grin when Carl managed to get out the words from his mouth. If Carl was afraid of getting embarassed with saying he had a date with Beth, then why did he decide to say it in front of everyone? Glenn didn't know but was glad that the kid did. It made for a good source of entertainment that he felt was really lacking in this group after seven months out on the road.

Rick was still waiting for his son to repeat what he just said. He was sure that he had some kind of gunk in his ears when Carl said that he had a date with Beth. If Carl did in fact say that he had a date with Beth, then Rick was happy for his son that he was finding love in a messed-up world like this. Or, maybe since Carl killed Tomas in the barber shop, he was probably spouting out a bunch of gibberish to try and play off the fact that he killed someone. Not that Rick thought that one-hundred-percent, but anything's possible.

Carl groaned at his father's request. It was already hard to say it once in front of everyone, but now he was being asked to say it again. Normally saying something that he already said again wouldn't be a problem, but before no one, minus Glenn but that was only because he knew what was coming, was paying any attention to what Carl was gonna ask. But now everyone was giving him one-hundred-fifty percent of their attention. Daryl was holding his folded hands up to his chin with that stupid smirk, T-Dog was leaning forward, his mom was still trying her best to hide her smile, his dad was still waiting and Glenn was snickering and on the verge of full-blown laughter.

Cursing his luck, he spat it out for the second time, "I said that me and Beth have a date and I need help."

When Glenn lost it and let out the laughter he was holding in, Carl covered his face with his hat; which only made Glenn laugh more while uttering some apologies through the laughs. T-Dog soon joined the Asian boy in laughter while Daryl was holding his back like a pro, but would lose at the next sign of any humor. Carl knew he should've waited until it was just him and his parents.

When Rick heard what he heard before, he quickly changed his confused face to one of humor. "My son finally likes a girl,"

"I'm gonna go and smash my head on the bars," Carl gestured to the prison cell behind him. "I'll be back once I forget about all of this." Making a break for the prison cell, he was grabbed from the back of the collar by Daryl.

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "You got stuff you need to do. You can smash your head later,"

Glenn wrapped an arm around the embarrassed boy, "You are coming with us, young one." Carl was praying that something would happen that would help him to get out of this situation. After a few seconds of waiting, he knew that nothing was gonna come and save him. He was on his own.

Lori found the whole situation to be amusing to her, "You need help, baby?" Carl's eyes sparked with hope at his mother. Nodding his head viciously at his mother, he waited for her to help him. "I'm gonna go and help Beth get ready for you."

Son of a bitch! He felt trolled!

He was close to yelling at his mother to come back before his father threw himself into the mix. "Let's go son, time to get ready for your first date."

Sometimes Carl wished that he just died from getting shot from Otis.

...

"That hat needs to go for now," Daryl grabbed Carl's signature cowboy hat and yanked it off of his head. "Girls hate it when you wear a hat on a date."

"You sound like your speaking from experience," Carl made a note of Daryl's seriousness when he gave him that advice. He blinked when Daryl cringed and made a grab for his face.

"I am. Never wear a hat when your supposed to be focusing on the girl. They will slap you upside the head...hard."

Glenn laughed, "I guess we all know Daryl wasn't a ladies man before the world went to shit."

"Says the guy who only got some because he grabbed a box of condoms by accident when looking for a pregnancy test." Glenn's laughter immediately died and swapped places with Daryl. Daryl being the one laughing and Glenn the one making cringing noises.

"Redneck-1, Asian-0!" T-Dog pointed one finger to Daryl and a balled up fist to Glenn. Daryl held up his arms in victory, "I am king!"

"Oh God, you guys really are stupid." Carl mumbled under his breath.

Rick laughed at his son's words, "Just ignore them," he advised. "I'm sure Beth won't mind if you wear the hat." He motioned for Daryl to give his son his hat back, to which the redneck shrugged.

"When your son has a handprint on his face, I'm just gonna say I told you so."

"Shut up, Daryl."

"Nah, I'm fine, but thank you for asking. Please try again later." Daryl smirked at the quickly-escalating annoyance-fueled Rick. It was highly probable that Daryl was the only one who would say these stupid things to Rick, and only he and Carl would be able to get away with talking to him like that.

"Get the food from the back," Rick jerked his index finger to the back of the pantry.

Daryl couldn't refuse, "You want me to grab the shit and piss from the freezer too?"

Glenn, Carl and T-Dog all broke into fits of laughter. If there was one person in this group that could be considered the comedy relief and the clown, it was Daryl Dixon.

Rick found it funny, but didn't show the laughter he was hiding. "Go!" he bellowed in embarrassment, recalling the moment earlier in the day when he opened the door of the freezer and took the full hit of the odor that the months of piled up human waste made.

Daryl figured he had enough so he walked towards the back without any other word.

Carl, still laughing, looked to his father. "I still can't believe you opened that door even after Axel warned you."

"They could've been hiding weapons in there. I took that blast of crap for all of you." Rick defended himself. "You all owe me."

Daryl walked back out, carrying a couple of things of food. "Here's some corn, canned beef, tuna fish," he listed off the foods as he placed them on the table. He pulled out one more bag with brown stuff in it. "And here's the shit your father wanted."

"You actually touched shit?" Glenn asked in disgust.

"That's just sick, man." T-Dog shook his head in dissapointment. The last thing he expected was for Daryl Dixon to grab a handful of crap.

"I used a second bag for it." He explained. He noticed the looks he was getting from everyone, "What? Rick didn't tell me if he wanted the shit or not, so I took some. Rather be safe than sorry."

"You got five seconds before I stuff that shit down your throat." Rick warned.

"Be more specific next time," Daryl countered.

"You are the strangest redneck ever," Carl spoke up.

"I blame all of you. Rubbing off on me like some super-glue and then not leaving."

"Let's get back to helping Carl," Rick drew the conversation away from Daryl and the shit to his son and his love issues. "We are here for him afterall."

"Fine," Daryl grunted, tossing the shit over his shoulder. When the bag touched ground and a splattering sound was heard, everyone groaned. "Damn."

"Good job, Daryl." Glenn sarcastically wheezed while holding his nose close.

"Great job, dumbass!" T-Dog rolled his eyes.

"Idiot," Rick sighed through his nose in frustration.

"I'm screwed," Carl lowered his head in defeat.

The smell soon filled the entire cafeteria, making the remaining males cover their noses.

"Grab the food and make a break for the field!" Glenn shouted dramatically, grabbing a scoop of food and running out the stinky cafeteria. Everyone shook their heads at his dramatics and followed him afterward with the remainder of the food, all the while cursing Daryl for being an idiot.

...

"This is so sweet,"

Carl was sitting next to Beth on an extra blanket that he found for the occassion. The food that he saved from the shit-infested cafeteria was spread on the blanket. Deciding to take the advice that Daryl gave him, his hat was discarded off to the side, his long hair now blowing in the wind. He wasn't sure what to do now. He was here with her and now didn't know where to go with this.

"Do you like the food?" He smacked himself for the stupid question. He always did this when he didn't know what to say to something. It was why he couldn't lie to his parents. He always messed up and got caught.

Beth shrugged, "It's fine, I guess. As long as I'm spending time with you, I'm having a good time." She smiled at him.

Carl desperately wanted his hat so he could hide his face behind it with the blush he was sprouting. He coughed, "Y-Yeah, me t-too." He stuttered like an idiot.

"You're so cute when you stutter," she rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to be so embarrassed with me,"

"I just don't know what to do," he admitted, sounding a lot like a loser in his opinion right now. "I just want this to go great so you'll want to do it again." He admitted.

"I'll always want to spend time with you, Carl. I like you a lot."

"I like you too, Beth."

"We can just sit here, eat and talk. There doesn't have to be anything special about spending time with me." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Carl's face became even more red as he enjoyed the feeling of Beth's lips on his face. He relaxed into her embrace and the two sat and talked for a bit.

"By the way...you look cute with your hat. Please put it on,"

"Damn!" a voice in the background called. Carl turned his head to see his father and Daryl standing there, the latter looking pissed.

"I told you," Rick stated confidently.

Daryl mumbled some things under his breath, "Fine, you win. I take your watch tonight."

"Ummm, Dad what's going on?"

"I bet Daryl that Beth wouldn't care if you wore your hat or not. Needless to say, I won."

"Redneck-0, Officer-1!" Glenn did what T-Dog did back in the cafeteria, pointing a finger to Rick and a fist to Daryl.

Beth looked to Carl, "Let's continue this somewhere else."

Carl watched the arguing pair and nodded, "I agree." Both teens stood and walked to the yard to continue their date.

Carl was doing things on his own next time.

End of The Date

So, there you go. I'm starting a multi-chapter Carl/Beth soon

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
